


The Iliad

by JulianHartley



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Affairs, Boys Kissing, Homeric, Homoeroticism, Inspired by The Song of Achilles, Kissing, Love, M/M, The Iliad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianHartley/pseuds/JulianHartley
Summary: Bunny doesn't know why Henry doesn't like Hector. Francis and Richard play the roles of Achilles and Patroclus to prove, that they were ancient lovers.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus, Francis Abernathy/Richard Papen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	The Iliad

Another hour passed in Morrow's cabinet.  
We dealt again with the Iliad, the book so loved and appreciated by Henry. His whole attitude manifested great interest in the subject: he followed the text intently (although we all knew it was just an acting, because he knew it by heart in at least three languages), he kept adjusting the square-rimmed glasses that were sliding off his nose and sighing over the "fatal footnotes" in my book.  
I guess Henry as the only one showed so much interest in reading, others treated it a bit with a pinch of salt discussed work once again: Camilla dreamily rested her head on her chin, sketching the likeness of Henry in the corner between her notes, Francis was smoking another cigarette and Charles and Bunny stared dimly at the pages of their books.  
I was also quite far from Homer - Horace came to me much more, so when I found out that once again we will be rolling the Iliad, I was reluctant to attend classes. 

‘Okay, one more time.’ Julian said. ‘Let us discuss the syntax of the sentences in book seventeen.’

Henry almost snarled.

‘No.’ he said, closing the book loudly. ‘The Iliad is fucking five hundred pages, let's pick something else than the death of Patroclus. I can not look at this. Perhaps let's discuss the part where Achilles and Patroclus are alive, and that trash, Hector, doesn't play that big of a role.

His voice was teeming with irritation, but there was bitterness beneath it, as if Henry had still not come to terms with the death of Achilles’ friend. 

‘I don't understand,’ Bunny said finally, breaking our silence. ‘Really, Henry, I can't understand why you still attack Hector and despair over Patroclus.’

I heard a snort and looked towards the source of the sound. In an armchair near the fireplace sat Francis, customarily wrapped in a haze of cigarette smoke, fiercely flipping through his edition of the liad, the same one Henry had given for Camilla's birthday. The sun draped sleepily around his face, accentuating every freckle on his nose, illuminating his pale temples, and giving his flaming hair the golden glow that always reminded me of Boston's noble fall, picking chestnuts, yellowed swirling leaves, tea and honey, and warm October days.

‘Hector killed Achilles' boyfriend, it's easy,’ Francis said casually, resting his hand with a cigarette on his knee and smiling mockingly. We all knew he was trying to provoke Bunny.’

Julian chuckled involuntarily, Henry raised an eyebrow, and Charles looked up from his book and watched Bunny's confused face and his changing emotions curiously.

‘That's not what their relationship was like!’ Bunny exclaimed, standing up. ‘They were friends, let's not draw a disgusting, romantic context everywhere we can! Anyway, you Francis, should know best that not everyone is caught up in these loves and not everyone shows interest in their friends.’

Everyone fell silent for a moment, and Francis looked pale. The sun's rays still illuminated his face, which for a moment turned almost marble. He no longer looked that ruddy and warm - now he could be considered the most beautiful sculpture of a noble but gloomy Greek god. I saw Morrow frowning, and for a second I had the impression that a watchful gaze through Henry's glasses was directed at me.

'It depends on your point of view...' Camilla said finally, breaking a silence that I didn't understand. 'Just because they were friends would not mean that they...'

'Stop!' This time shouted Henry, who had so far been calmly watching the discussion between Francis and Bunny. 'Do I have anything to say about it?'

Only me and Charles did not interfere. I just had no opinion and I was too busy staring at Francis who fiercely opposed Bunny, while Camilla's brother was hungover as he did every Monday and the last thing he could think of was Achilles' feelings for the boys and his affairs on the side. During all this uproar, I remembered the words of the Dean, who talked with me about the field of study during the recruitment: 'Do you want to know what classical philology is? I'll tell you what classical philology is: wars and faggs.' Actually, looking at Camilla and Henry, I couldn't tell that was truth in it, but I had been watching Francis for a long time and well, he was sending signs to the men.

'Quiet!' my thoughts were interrupted by Morrow's loud low voice, already bored with the argument between Bunny and Francis. 'Look, I don't want to suggest anything, so I propose a solution. Maybe he will not fully solve the matter, because only Homer could answer us, but he will let everyone form their own opinion. Camilla, do you remember last year you played Clytemnestra in Agamemnon?'

Camilla nodded, tossing her hair gently over her shoulder. Recitation usually helped us understand a piece and its context, so more than once Morrow gave us roles to assimilate the lyrics.

' I would like you. gentlemen. to play your part now. Bunny, since that's the case, you'll be Hector.'

I could see the hint of a smile on his face, but Henry's gaze showed something like anxiety mixed with the strange sense that only Bun could play that character.

'Henry, let me not get the part this time, you're already too biased,' Julian said softly. 'Francis, you will play the role of Achilles.'

The boy nodded and took a deep drag on his cigarette. His gaze wandered my way, and although I hadn't been able to read him for a long time in our relationship, I opted for a subtle smile. He returned the gesture, exhaling a puff of smoke as he did so, then looked back at Morrow.

'Richard, you will be the dying man tonight.' 

Francis looked my way again. A bit different than before.

'You'll be Patroclus.' Julian clarified. 'Because then basically everyone dies. I'd like you to feel into your roles, let out your feelings and try to be them at the same time. Francis, become an invincible warrior and you, Bunny, become a brave and daring hero.'

Francis nodded, although neither of us really knew what we were going to do. Fight? Recreate Iliad scenes? The text had no explicit dialogue or role division, so we stood like stakes in Morrow's cabinet, waiting for some clear signal from the professor.

And then it happened. 

I saw the intersecting gaze of Morrow and Francis and the gaze of the professor as if he were signaling, a bewildered Bunny and a gentle smile at Henry. For a second, I had the feeling that what was happening was just one of those strangely real dreams or a provocation, because before I knew it, Francis's lips were pressed against mine. Kissing him was different from kissing girls - his lips were dry and he smelled all over cigarettes and tea. I think he had some ancient lover about him. The sun was still falling on his face, but at that point I was not watching her as eagerly as before. Though Julian, Charles, Camilla, Henry and Bunny were in the room besides Francis and me, I kissed back fiercely without being left behind. I explained to myself that now I was Patroclus, saying goodbye to Achilles who was going to battle, and I didn't have to worry about the onlookers, it was my role. We kissed eagerly, going no farther than a few touches of the lips, a clack of teeth, and a little tighter hug. We finally broke apart, and, well, I felt a strange inner comfort about the situation. As if something inside me was waiting for it. As if my soul somehow felt better.

'Thanks, Morrow,' Francis said, with an earnest, meaningful smile, as if the professor were part of a more widely known, elaborate plan.

'Well, if that's the case,' Henry said after a moment with a smile, watching Bunny's confusion and anger out of the corner of his eye, 'I can agree with Francis' earlier words. I think I don't like Hector because he broke something I was rooting for.'

Camilla laughed. 

'What exactly happened?' Suddenly, we were interrupted by the long unheard voice of Charles, who looked up and stared sleepily at Francis, the joyful Morrow and irritated Bunny. 'I guess I fall asleep,' he muttered.

'Oh, nothing." Morrow replied with an unfit adult eagerness. 'We've just managed to throw Bunny off balance, and perhaps we've proven ancient gayness in Homer.'

Charles nodded in disbelief and, sighing, hid his head in his hands again. Morrow scanned the room and, knowing he would learn nothing more that day, ordered:

'I announce the end of the class! We'll finish tomorrow. Francis, Richard… I think you should go to the room now and work on your role together.'


End file.
